1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, and more particularly to a computer enclosure with a rotatable power supply box.
2. General Background
Smaller computer designs require more efficient use of space within the chassis. Components are placed closer together, making it difficult to get to adjacent components for repair. Many personal computers include power supplies for converting alternating current to direct current, which is used to operate the personal computers' components. Some power supplies for personal computers are mounted directly to the chassis using screws. The associated inconveniences of this type of mounting technique might discourage designers from effectively using interior space.
A better method of mounting a power supply within a PC chassis enables the power supply to be rotated partly out of the chassis to provide access to adjacent components. U.S. Pat. No. 6,215,664 discloses a method and apparatus for mounting a power supply within a PC chassis such that it is ratchetably rotatable. The chassis includes a pivot receptacle, a hook, and a dimple. The power supply is received by a mounting bracket which includes a corresponding pivot point, a curved slot having a relatively wide portion disposed at one end for engaging the hook of the chassis and a relatively narrow portion for retaining the hook during rotation of the power supply, and a plurality of shorter slots oriented in a curve for engaging the dimple of the chassis thereby providing the ratcheting action and preventing the rotation of the power supply until force is applied. In an alternative embodiment, the power supply is mounted to be translatable and rotatable. The chassis includes two cams, and a hook. The power supply is received by a mounting bracket which includes two cam slots each having a straight portion and a curved portion for engaging the cams of the chassis, and a straight slot having a relatively narrow portion that engages the hook of the chassis and a relatively wide portion that allows the hook to disengage from the slot. The hook and slot prevent rotation, ensuring the translational movement as the cams reach the curved portion of its slot and disengages, thus allowing rotation. A lip disposed on the power supply supports the weight of the power supply, as well as helping guide the power supply during the translational motion.
However, the computer enclosure with a rotatable power supply has a complicated structure and it is complicated to manufacture.
What is needed, therefore, is a computer enclosure with a rotatable power supply and having a simple structure.